Poetry Based upon the Vampire Diaries Love Triangle
by KaratheCareBear
Summary: This was just completed for an English Project and my professor told me I should publish it. Thanks :)


**The Vampire Diaries**

Stefan Salvatore

**Tension**

The first time I ever saw you,

I think I cried.

Tears of joy were shed, if you needed a clue

As to how much I died

On the inside out of purity and love.

Even though the thought of school

Made me want to shove

Myself off a ledge and into an abyss of burning fuel,

I could not bear the thought of not saying Hello,

Of not starting that conversation,

Of not being able to let you go,

And above all, of not being able to fulfill my imagination.

That fateful day where I saved

Your fragile body from the lake,

Sacrificing your parents for the innocence I craved.

You were so young and naïve that the ache

Of our hearts combined to form a perfect whole

Where the very same emotion

Developed an intertwined soul

In one body filled with enough tears to form an ocean.

**Diary**

Elena, you told me you write in your diary daily.

I want to know your innermost secrets,

But am afraid to admit to myself that maybe

You feel for someone else who doesn't have so many regrets.

You then shared a piece of yourself with me,

Granting access to your flood gates

Of emotion and made me believe

In the both of us before time passed us by and it was too late.

Now every thought is consumed by you, Elena,

A magical fairy that inhibits my waking soul,

Where I am slowly forgetting Katherina

And the doubts that you will too choose my brother, who stole

My other love from my arms.

The betrayal will cut too deep and I worry

That Damon is back in town to harm

The other half of me.

**STOLEN **

DAMON has set foot on TRODDEN ground.

He MUST BE CAREFUL

Not to WAKE the RIPPER inside, which comes around

And around like a MERRY-GO-ROUND, HARMFUL

To all who are in its PATH.

He has TAKEN my love

And SHOT it with a silver BULLET of wrath.

I am no DOVE,

Innocent and free from CHAINS.

I am TRAPPED in the MATRIX,

Where my BRUTE self cannot be TAMED or trained.

Who can fix

A BEAST who knows nothing else by NATURE,

But to KILL and TORMENT?

I must HOLD BACK my anger

And PASSION in fear of future LAMENT.

Elena Gilbert

**Who are you?**

Stefan, I cannot put words to paper.

My love is as wide as the universe and beyond,

Encompassing my muscles and every fragment of my being, a vapor,

A complete and utter mystery forming a chained bond.

Although you may call yourself a monster, a_ ripper_,

I cannot seem to shake the feeling that you think differently.

A vampire may be viewed as the evil cousin of the grim reaper,

But I see through your barrier of uncertainty.

Please don't give up on the perfect idea of _us_

For a preconceived notion of what _SHOULD BE_.

I need you, Stefan, now more than is possible to suppress.

There are no boundaries.

I cannot lose your ever constant presence.

If you want to leave and support the devil himself, Klaus,

Then go and never return for the fear that your existence

Will be forever erased from this house.

**Torn in Two**

Can love be experienced in many ways?

Is it possible to love two at once?

How am I in such a daze?

Do you want lunch?

Will you accompany me to the Founder's Ball?

How unconditional can two loves be?

Is it possible to have it all?

Must I always do what's right, or can I think for me?

How do the special memories add up to falling for brothers?

How can Stefan be the love of my life,

And Damon be the forbidden one who got a hold of

My heart strings, so tightly gripped as if it were morphed with a pocket knife?

Again, I say, how do I respond

To each brother ultimately

As if it dawned

Upon me which one I could ever love more assertively?

**frozen**

you are my weakness;

cold, pale, and dead.

this prominent abyss

is bleeding me dry of my own capillary bed,

not like there is any blood coursing through my veins.

i cannot believe that emotions

can cause so much pain.

will you take away the ocean

of fear, dread, and sorrow?

there is no time

to think about tomorrow.

i must climb

the mountain towards an infinite

life of emotionless days.

will you fill my definite

hole with your ever present gaze?

Damon Salvatore

**Return**

I have returned.

I am going to visit my little brother,

stefan, who hasn't learned

to grow up and acts like there is no other

that matches his integrity.

I am whatever I say I am

and that will never change for anybody.

stefan must accept that there is no standardized exam

for honor that must be passed with flying colors.

as I was thinking about what I would say to my brother, I saw you,

katherina, but you were 6 feet under.

elena, you looked so much like the one I was searching for to rescue

me from the alcohol and darkness.

I cannot describe your magnetism

and the thrill of seeing the calmness

in your eyes, that sparkle gave me an aneurism.

**Love Bites**

One phone call was all it took

To rip the world out from under my feet.

The words, I love him, Damon shook

The core of my very foundation, and depleted

The energy and life from my pulsing heart.

If a tree falls and no one can hear it does it really make a sound?

If one heart breaks, does the others' world fall apart?

If you really loved me, a resounding

YES would be sung from the rooftops.

However, I am living in a fantasy

Where it is only you and me, Elena, as we flop

On the bed in laughter and harmony.

I knew deep in the nucleus of my cells,

That you would say Stefan,

But I could not compel

You to think differently without feeling like a con man.

The choice was up to you

And you didn't chose me.

Well love bites hard on the throat of the unforgiving when it's due.

I will say goodbye for hope has become an escapee.

**Total Solar Eclipse **

I have anger seeping from my pores.

My emotional state has been compromised

And overtaken by Elena and her subsequent lure.

Although I have been practically immunized

From the torture of love,

She has managed to seduce me

And drag me on an emotional rollercoaster that must prove

To her I am here to stay here and be

Her everything. There's just one problem.

This is a love triangle and she is bound to me by blood.

Her feelings of love and passion are no emblem

Of her natural tendencies or flood

Of personalized feelings towards me.

I am experiencing a total solar eclipse of the heart,

Conflicted between what is right and wrong, whether to set her free

From the sire bond keeping her from living apart

And jumping into Stefan's arms, unlocked with an almost assuredly master key.


End file.
